percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Sweet Redemption
OMG, this is great! -The Dead Whisper To Me 03:54, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. By the way, I love your signature. Heard anything new from them? TATN / Thalia! 03:59, March 14, 2010 (UTC) No, they've stopped talking to me for now. I thought about going to a cemetery to hear them once. -The Dead Whisper To Me 04:02, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Cool. That sucks that they've sopped talking to you though.... I think they moved onto me. I hear stuff now OwO TATN / Thalia! 04:03, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I know, it stinks. I long to hear them again, a long that tears at my heart, same with love. >.< -The Dead Whisper To Me 04:06, March 14, 2010 (UTC) So far they just whisper my name and breath in my ear. I'm going insane! TATN / Thalia! 04:07, March 14, 2010 (UTC) They did that to me to, then I heard noises where no one was. -The Dead Whisper To Me 04:09, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I hear that a lot man. Always on my way home from school. I wish I could give them back to you :3 TATN / Thalia! 04:10, March 14, 2010 (UTC) They'll come back, they'll come back when the time is right. -The Dead Whisper To Me 04:11, March 14, 2010 (UTC) That sounds creepy but awesome at the same time. Man your poetic. TATN / Thalia! 04:12, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I know, all of a sudden I've turned poetic, too poetic. I think I'm changing, I know I am. It's kinda creepy if you ask me. -The Dead Whisper To Me 04:14, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah for me I'm really changing. It happens when your pubescent though. TATN / Thalia! 04:16, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I guess it does. I'm kinda glad I'm not like I was, though. Before I was a happy girl that nearly everyone thought of as weird, this girl even called me drunk because I got so hyper. Now I'm a depressed child that is good at poetry and loves death and such. Not to mention people still think I'm high. -The Dead Whisper To Me 04:20, March 14, 2010 (UTC) XD I act really weird and I'm obsessed with death too. I wish I could dye my hair black somedays, though. Others I feel really happy. I'm glad I'm not the girl I was a few years ago. I was too weird back then. Waaaay too weird. TATN / Thalia! 04:22, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I want my hair black, I wish I could paint my room black, I would like piercings on my eyebrows. I would love if it happened soon. Did I ever mention I may get my mum's old computer? -The Dead Whisper To Me 04:25, March 14, 2010 (UTC) embrass the weridness. When someone says im weird i say thank you Warboss95 04:25, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I used to say that, now I get offended. -The Dead Whisper To Me 04:26, March 14, 2010 (UTC) TATN / Thalia! 04:50, March 14, 2010 (UTC) after so many years of bulling nothing can offend me except when you mock my heritage. Warboss95 04:27, March 14, 2010 (UTC) When people mock anyone's heritage I get really mad, they have no right to do that. -The Dead Whisper To Me 04:29, March 14, 2010 (UTC) rasism should be ended Warboss95 04:30, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Same. I really want my room to be any other colour than it's current creamy pink. Cool! That sounds awesome Ava! TATN / Thalia! 04:31, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I know! But I'll get time limits. >.< I hate love, and the fact that it always happens to me. -The Dead Whisper To Me 04:33, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Dammit! When I'm older, I'm gonna get tattoos and piercings. TATN / Thalia! 04:34, March 14, 2010 (UTC) dosent that stuff hurt like hell? Warboss95 04:36, March 14, 2010 (UTC) When I'm older I might get a tattoo of a skull or an eye. Then I'll get piercings around my eyebrows anfd ears. LOL, my parents would hate me for that. XD -The Dead Whisper To Me 04:36, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I've heard it feels relaxing, Warboss. Leafy:: Same. I'm gonna get the same tattoo that Leslie got in Ink Exchange. It's really cool. I really like tats and piercings. TATN / Thalia! 04:39, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I may dye my hair blonde with black streaks in it like Daphne. For piercing I'll get studs. -Leafwhisker/Ava 04:41, March 14, 2010 (UTC) my cosin who is really tough got a tatoo he said it hurt so much he couldent move his arm for a week. Warboss95 04:43, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna get a lot of different piercings and tats. TATN / Thalia! 04:44, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Warboss: Whoa, that sucks. Thalia: Cool, I'll get like skull earings too. -Leafwhisker/Ava 04:46, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Same! I get my ears pierced this year YAYAY! TATN / Thalia! 04:48, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Yor are soo lucky, I have to wait a year. >.< -Leafwhisker/Ava 04:49, March 14, 2010 (UTC) That sucks. TATN / Thalia! 04:50, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I know. But I can't help it. -Leafwhisker/Ava 04:53, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna get my ears pierced before grad. TATN / Thalia! 04:53, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Half the girls in my class have their ears pierced, they are soo lucky. -Leafwhisker/Ava 04:55, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna wear studs at first but then skulls when I can. TATN / Thalia! 04:55, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Me too, and I won't make the mistake my dad did. -Leafwhisker/Ava 04:57, March 14, 2010 (UTC) What is the mistake? TATN / Thalia! 04:59, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay, well my dad got the star stud as his first piercing, then it needed to heal. but while he was sleeping the stud got caught on his pillow case and riped his ear. -Leafwhisker/Ava 05:00, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Ouch! That sounds really painful! If I were you I'd just get a silver little ball stud. Nothing too big. TATN / Thalia! 05:02, March 14, 2010 (UTC) That's what I'll get then. You working on anything? -Leafwhisker/Ava 05:04, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Yep. Hands Of The Dead Caress My Cheeks. I want to get it finished tonight. Are you? TATN / Thalia! 05:05, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Cool. No, I'm not but I might update LItF. -Leafwhisker/Ava 05:06, March 14, 2010 (UTC) LitF... What's that stand for again? TATN / Thalia! 05:07, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Look Into the Future. -Leafwhisker/Ava 05:08, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Roight. XD I fail with acronyms. I can't wait to see the new chapter, it'll be exciting. TATN / Thalia! 05:09, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm working on it right now. -Leafwhisker/Ava 05:10, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Have you even read the latest chapter of HOTDCMC? TATN / Thalia! 05:11, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm crying so hard right now. Sparrowsong 05:11, March 14, 2010 (UTC) please tell me your not going to say what i think your going to say Warboss95 05:12, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I forget, what was that? -Leafwhisker/Ava 05:13, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Ava:: Hands of the dead cares my cheeks. Sparrow: I'm sorry, did I make you cry again, sis? :< TATN / Thalia! 05:14, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah. XD I loved it, can't wait to see what happens. -Leafwhisker/Ava 05:16, March 14, 2010 (UTC) It's ok, I'm fine now. Warboss: what do you mean? And Thalia, did you get my message? Sparrowsong 05:17, March 14, 2010 (UTC) i thought you were crying because your parents found out about the RR and they kicked you off. Warboss95 05:19, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I did. TATN / Thalia! 05:20, March 14, 2010 (UTC) They did find it, but I'm not in trouble. They're just making me be more careful about what I allow on here, because PJO is a children's book and if some 9-year-old found the RR we could go to jail. Sparrowsong 05:24, March 14, 2010 (UTC) That thought made me cry last night. I'm not even kiddding. TATN / Thalia! 05:25, March 14, 2010 (UTC) so your parents arent mad at you for writing lemons just that a little kid could find it. Thats weird my mom got mad at me for calling justin beaber a little pric Warboss95 05:27, March 14, 2010 (UTC) P.S. unless you already know ive made a part 2 for a warriors soul OMG, I heard footsteps in my room. -Leafwhisker/Ava 05:28, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Thalia: Really? I'm sorry, sis. What exactly made you cry, though? Warboss: They're more concerned that we could all end up on the sex offender registry. Ava: That's just freaky. Sparrowsong 05:29, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Just the thought of my mum losing her job. It scared me since she's the only one who works in my household. TATN / Thalia! 05:30, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I know. When I found out that we could go to jail I was so scared, my heart was pounding. -Leafwhisker/Ava 05:31, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Same here. Aren't you glad my parents found it before a police officer did? Sparrowsong 05:32, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm really greatful. -Leafwhisker/Ava 05:33, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I actually am. WHat if one of us is a cop though? < TATN / Thalia! 05:36, March 14, 2010 (UTC) .... Um, won't we know that, though? -Leafwhisker/Ava 05:37, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm just glad we didn't have to go on the registry. --Sparrowsong 05:38, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah same. TATN / Thalia! 05:38, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I did want to write a ''how to slay a vampire ''lemon. But my computer was screwy Warboss95 05:39, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I would have done a NicoxEmily lemon, but I decided not. -Leafwhisker/Ava 05:41, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Think about it...once you're on the registry, you can't get off. You're on there for life. And you can't go near minors. You can't go to a parking lot, there might be kids in the car next to you. You can't go to the movie theatre, there might be a mom with a baby sitting behind you. You can't go to the grocery store because there's a good chance that kids will be there. I'm so glad we didn't end up in that situation. --Sparrowsong 05:42, March 14, 2010 (UTC) then im glad my computer is screwy Warboss95 05:43, March 14, 2010 (UTC) You should be even more glad that you didn't have anything to do with it. I'm the one that might end up on a sex offender registry (the police could have found it before it was taken down). Sparrowsong 05:45, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Thank the gods we didn't get on the registry. -Leafwhisker/Ava 05:46, March 14, 2010 (UTC) relax if they did you wouldent be talking to us right now. Its almost midnight here. Good night to all Warboss95 05:46, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Night, Warboss. -Leafwhisker/Ava 05:48, March 14, 2010 (UTC) May I know the next story? I love it to much! 15:47, January 7, 2012 (UTC)